


Wanting

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Sirius confess their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

“Sirius!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yes love?” Sirius replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Can’t I give a good looking woman a kiss?” Sirius asked as he snaked his arms around her waist.

“It depends what you want from said woman,” Hermione replied seductively.

Their banter had been going on for quite a while now, but Hermione had noticed that it changed slightly over the past few weeks. Instead of being crude and brash, Sirius had toned it down.

Hermione did not dare to hope that he truly wanted her. She had seen the kind of women throwing themselves at him and couldn’t see why he would want her over them.

“What if I said that I want every part of you?” he whispered in her ear.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat.

Surely he doesn’t mean… she thought dismissing the idea as soon as it entered her mind.

At her silence he continued, “I want you, Hermione and not just for some fling that won’t last. I want to wake up with you beside me every morning, and be the only one you share yourself with,” Sirius told her sounding vulnerable.

“I want you too. I have for a long time, but I never thought you’d want me,” Hermione confessed as she pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.

“That’s ridiculous,” he said shaking his head. “You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met. You are kind and gentle yet fierce and protective. You’re everything I want in a woman. Not to mention you’re dead sexy too.”

“You really think that?” she asked biting her lip.

“Yes, I do. You really don’t see yourself clearly love,” Sirius said before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was sweet and chaste at first but it soon became deep and passionate. It was as if they were pouring all their feelings into this one kiss to let each other know how they felt.

They pulled apart needing time to breathe.

“I’ve never felt like that before,” Hermione said.

She had never wanted the kiss to end.

“Neither have I.”

“Will you make love to me, Sirius?” Hermione asked shyly.

“I would love to, Hermione,” he replied kissing her deeply before leading her upstairs.


End file.
